


Driving Lessons

by ryttu3k



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryttu3k/pseuds/ryttu3k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theta fails his TARDIS driving lesson. Koschei is amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving Lessons

Theta, not surprisingly, was sulking.

Koschei, also not surprisingly, was not.

"Really, you only have yourself to blame," the latter said pragmatically, perching himself on the edge of Theta's desk, "It isn't like you lack the brains to pass it."

Theta raised his head from his arms and glowered up at his friend. "And I'll thank you not to rub it in, hmm?" he grumbled, "You sound like Borusa."

"I'm wounded," Koschei said with a smirk. "Are you going to try again? Ushas passed on her second try, Runcible the Fatuous also got it in his first try, but unlike me, he's busy bragging about it -" Theta snorted - "- And even Drax passed eventually!"

"I'll try again eventually," Theta shrugged, "I'm sure the helmic regulators were malfunctioning..."

Koschei hid a smile, and instead asked, "How far off were you?"

"Two planets Galactic North and a year forward. I landed on a deserted rock with no atmosphere and nearly asphyxiated because I, erm, forgot to check the scanners." And hurridly, Theta dropped his head back into his arms as Koschei fought off laughter. "What about you?" he mumbled into his skin.

Koschei gave an elegant shrug. "I ended up three metres off and four minutes early, but I still passed. On my first try, too. The co-ordinates were five eight zero double-four six eight four double-eight four."

Eyes wide, Theta's head shot up. "Earth? You went to Earth? When?" he said eagerly, and Koschei remembered too late about Theta's little obsession with the planet.

He sighed. "Nineteen sixty-three, relative time," he told him, "A small place called England."

Theta nodded, a slight frown on his face. "I've always wanted to go there," he said thoughtfully.

"What on Gallifrey for?" Koschei asked incredulously, "They're rather... primitive."

"I like them," Theta said sulkily.

Koschei winced to himself. Theta's sulks were legendary and usually resulted in a cold and empty bed for at least a week. "Sorry," he said, not entirely meaning it - the humans were primative, but he was smart enough not to say that again. "You seem stressed. Why don't you come and relax?" He patted Theta's arm, and finally his friend looked up, amusement written all over his face.

"Does that line ever actually work?" he said in what was probably an attempt at a neutral tone but seemed dangerously close to laughter.

"Yes," Koschei grinned, "It always works on you. And if it doesn't I shall have to go after Ushas and you'll be left with Drax and then _everyone_ will be miserable."

Theta considered this for approximately four point seven seconds. "Yes, well. Persuasive argument," he grinned, jumping to his feet so quickly he nearly knocked heads with Koschei.

Koschei smiled to himself, sliding off the desk and on to his feet. "Glad to hear it," he murmured into Theta's ear, who shivered. And wrapping his hands around Theta's hips, pulling him towards the bed, he added, "And I think I'll do the driving this time."


End file.
